Handy's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Handy and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Handy is generally on neutral to friendly terms with most of the cast. However, he does have a notable tendency of not showing much grief, or any negative reaction at all over the deaths and injuries of other characters, with two exceptions. Relationships Cuddles Cuddles and Handy are friends most of the time. For example, in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, he is one of the people Handy hires to repair Giggles' house. On the negative side, Handy teases Cuddles after the latter loses his arms and is dying of blood loss in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. On the positive side, in Claw, Handy is the first character to react to Cuddles' suffering and tries to save him, but to no avail thanks to his missing hands. He also mourned Cuddles' death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. They both also played in the same band in In a Jam and were seen trick-or-treating with a group of characters in Remains to be Seen. HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG|Ha! ha! Ha ha ha! You have no hands! Alrdturhuirhus.png|Cuddles as one of the characters Handy hired for the house. Claw5.png|Handy trying to help Cuddles. Giggles Handy is usually seen getting along well with Giggles. However, unlike Handy's relationship with Petunia, Giggles and Handy are portrayed as nothing more than good friends. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Handy is seen comforting Giggles at the funeral of their friends who died on the bus. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Giggles hugs him after he built her a house, but the happiness does not last long, as the house soon falls apart. In order to help, Handy hires everyone's help to build Giggles a better house. Handyhug.png|Giggles hugging Handy. Everyone is sad at the deaths.png|Giggles resting her head on Handy's shoulder. Creepy smile.jpg|Giggles as Handy's waitress. Toothy Toothy and Handy seem to be in decent terms, as they have interacted a few times. These instances are in Class Act, in which Handy listens to Toothy's singing and seems to be awed by it, and in Breaking Wind, in which Handy accidentally kills Toothy with his truck due to having died while driving. In Remains to be Seen they go out together for candies with other friends. S3E20 Toothyhit.png|Handy killed Toothy. RS3.png|Handy and Toothy RS37 Undead Characters.png|Toothy and Handy as zombies. Lumpy The relationship between Lumpy and Handy is at a neutral level. In Don't Yank My Chain, Lumpy arrests him and The Mole, thinking they are thieves. Handy had no problem with throwing Lumpy out of the rocket ship in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. They are co-workers in Concrete Solution and both play music in the same band in In a Jam. Handy even gave Lumpy a new tire for his car in The Way You Make Me Wheel. They make up 2/3 of the "No hands, no eyes, and no brain" trio. Concrete Solution.jpg|The most incapable work trio. Doingtime.png|Lumpy arrests and beats Handy and The Mole. S3E12 I Nub You Oops.png|Lumpy sewed Handy and Petunia together. Petunia Handy and Petunia have had some romantic experiences throughout the series. They fall in love in I Nub You and go on a date in My Better Half. S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy are happy.png|Aww, they're in nub! S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy.png|Having no hands is no fun! House01.jpg|Handy built her a house. LBE5 Petunia and Handy.png|On a romantic log ride. Nutty With at least one exception, Handy and Nutty do not appear to be on good terms with each other, although they rarely interact anyway. In both The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Ipso Fatso, Handy shows no concern for Nutty being brutally killed in front of him. Also, at the beginning of Concrete Solution, Handy is annoyed by Nutty shoving his way in front of him. On a positive note, Handy was pointing Nutty inside the cinema in the Happy New Year with a smile on his face. Enternutty.png|Don't mind him Handy, just Nutty being Nutty. HTF TWSOTT nutty4.PNG|Nutty dies.... TWSotT Handylaugh.png|...and Handy doesn't care. Sniffles Sniffles and Handy can be considered friends. They work together to survive on the island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. In In a Jam, they are both members of the band. In Spare Me, they go bowling together, along with The Mole. Offstage.png|Sniffles tries to save Handy in In a Jam. Rocket_Outside.jpg|Handy, Sniffles, Flippy and Lumpy work together to escape from the island. Pop Handy and Pop's relationship is mostly neutral. One of their main interactions occurs in A Hole Lotta Love. Encountering Handy underground, Pop asks him for directions. He fails to understand the beaver due to his lack of hands, to Handy's frustration. Despite their last interaction not being the friendliest, in A Handy Nanny, Handy possibly volunteered and somehow got Pop's approval to babysit Cub for the day. Popandhandy.png|Pop asks Handy for direction. Come_in.png|Pop and the impaired babysitter. Cub One of Handy's interactions with Cub occurs in Don't Yank My Chain. As a passenger on a train, Cub watches Handy being painfully dragged along by the locomotive and tells Pop, who simply assumes it to be part of Cub's imagination. Their main interaction is in A Handy Nanny, where Handy babysits Cub. Handy does everything he can to care of Cub which usually results in Handy getting horribly injured. HTF_Moments_-_Cub%27s_new_eye_!_(TV_S01_E02.3)_2.png|Cub waves at Handy, not aware of how much pain he is in. AHN_What_now.png|Handy and a crying Cub. AHN_Cub_laughs.png|Handy's eye injury is enough to make Cub stop crying, Flaky Flaky and Handy have a neutral relationship. Like some of the other characters, Handy doesn't really mind Flaky. They are seen riding in a car together in Easy Comb, Easy Go. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Handy, Flippy, Sniffles and Lumpy team up and kill Flaky after she punctures a hole in their raft. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Flaky and Handy in one car. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Handy, Flippy, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Flaky's grave. The Mole Handy appears to have a good relationship with The Mole, even being one of the few characters Handy shows remorse for his deaths. Handy mourned The Mole's death in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. They work together in Concrete Solution and in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. They are also either going on or returning from a road trip together in Don't Yank My Chain, in Milk Pong, they are seen working together as lumberjacks, and in Something Fishy, they sit together while watching a play. Together, they make up 2/3 parts of the "No hands, no eyes, and no brain" trio. Handyandmole.png|A friendship between a blind guy and an amputee. Dont yank my chain.JPG|Road trip! Concrete Solution.jpg|No hands, no eyes, and no brain. Disco Bear The one time Disco Bear and Handy interact is in Easy Comb, Easy Go. In a hurry to get home, Disco Bear yells at Handy and Flaky while driving. After knocking into their car, Handy tries yelling back. Russell Handy and Russell may be friends. The two are members of Lumpy's band in In a Jam until the latter is electrocuted to death. They are also together in Ipso Fatso, but when Russell is killed, Handy does not show any concern. Originalband.png|Handy and Russell in a band. handyrussellnutty.png|Handy with Russell and Nutty. Lifty and Shifty Like everyone else, Lifty and Shifty are usually seen stealing from Handy. In Wheelin' and Dealin', they are rivals in a race. In Don't Yank My Chain, they steal Handy's and The Mole's car and disguise themselves as The Mole and Handy. On a more positive note, Lifty and Shifty are seen working with Handy and the rest of the cast on the island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Handy, Lifty, and Shifty together on the inflatable raft. Gasstation.png|Lifty and Shifty are about to steal Handy's and The Mole's car. Dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Lifty and Shifty disguised as Handy and The Mole. Mime The closest thing to an interaction between Handy and Mime so far is in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, in which both characters (along with a few others) work together to repair Giggles' house. Cro-Marmot So far, Handy's only interaction with Cro-Marmot is in In a Jam, in which he seems to enjoy the latter's guitar playing, which prompts him and Sniffles to nod at Lumpy in approval of this audition. Flippy/Fliqpy Handy and Flippy are shown to be friends, though they rarely interact. They work together to survive on the island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. In Double Whammy Part I, Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" stand. Flippy, the carny and operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, leading to Handy, who is offended by Flippy's lack of awareness, pulling "the look" and leaving. Handy is likely enemies with Fliqpy as he sliced his feet off if in By The Seat Of Your Pants. STV1E13.2 Flippy and Handy.png|Flippy is oblivious. Screen_Shot_2013-01-17_at_5.13.52_PM.png|Flippy, Handy and Sniffles together inside his rocket. S3E24_Happy_Fliqpy.png|"My legs!" Splendid Handy can be considered a fan of Splendid, as he appears in Wrath of Con and listens to Splendid's speech. S3E7 Tooloud.png|Handy appears in Wrath of Con. 2ndGTB74.png|Splendid's laser vision, which will later cause Handy's death. Lammy So far, Handy's only interaction with Lammy is in A Bit of a Pickle, in which she accidentally runs him over while trying to stop Mr. Pickels. Mr. Pickels So far, Handy's only interaction with Mr. Pickels is in A Bit of a Pickle, in which the latter tries to run him over, only to get stopped by Lammy. Trivia *Handy has yet to directly interact with Lammy and Mr. Pickels. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe